To see the face of God: The Story after Eponine died
by wolfbytes99
Summary: We all know what happened when Eponine took that fateful bullet. But who did she meet and what was she thinking when she finally made it to the holy land? Returning is Val Jean, Fantine, The Thernardiers, Enjolras, Marius, and Cosette. Experience a heart wrenching story of pain and suffering turned into a lesson of hope. Rated T for romance, violence, and language. All are mild.
1. Dreams of Solitude

To see the Face of God: The Story after Eponine Died

Chapter 1: Dreams of Solitude

Eponine felt like she was flying; Soaring. As if she just was experiencing another one of her dreams of her and Marius. But something wasn't the same. Her body was screaming in agony. She felt pain and the blood covering her shredded gown… but yet she never woke up from her horrid nightmare. After her nightmare, Eponine had another dream. It was a dream of what was meant to be, and what would've become. She could see her true love Marius kissing her hand as he greeted her on to the stand. There were flowers decorating what looked like a chapel, and bells sounded through the humid air. Marius's entire family was there, clapping politely at them. Her stupid parents weren't there of course, and all Eponine could think was _Figures. They never loved me. Never even bothered to say thank you for all the horrid things they made me do. Good riddance. _ Everyone was cheering and as Eponine looked down at her feet, she saw a flowing white dress with a sparkling veil shadowing her smiling face. She was lathered in jewels and garnishments, and was wearing high heels (which she was hysterically having trouble walking in since she had never worn them in her life). She greeted Marius with a smile spreading from ear to ear as he showed her glowing face under the veil. As the pastor said their vows, Marius whispered in her ear "You look beautiful. I love you, Eponine. I do" She looked up at him with tears of joy and said "I do." Once the pastor gave the word, she reached to Marius's lips ready to embrace the moment that she had yearned for so long.

All of a sudden, everything started changing. A cloud of smoke zipped through the wedding changing everyone's outfits from white to black. Eponine's dress was painted coal black and she was holding a rose to her chest.

She couldn't move.

She tried looking around for an explanation for what just happened when she found her answer…

She could see her own body lying in a coffin, her face pale as a ghost. Her eyes were closed and everyone was either crying or had a wretched look in their eyes. She could see Marius arm in a sling and he was hobbling toward to the casket. He shed the most tears. But what broke Eponine's heart the most was when Marius turned and there was Cosette, whom he had truly been in love with while she loved him. She took his hand and brought him back to his seat after she gave her condolences to her seemingly perfect body. Eponine tried reaching for Marius but her hand just went straight his. She screamed and wailed and she knew no one could hear her. As she fell to her knees her sight became black again and she only hear the sound of the air whipping through her hair.


	2. Fantine

To see the Face of God: The Story after Eponine Died

Chapter 2- Fantine

Eponine's vision was still impaired.

It was unusually peaceful and quiet, and she felt like she was lying on a comfy mattress.

All of a sudden something stroked her to consciousness.

A beautiful woman with hair brown as garnet with a beautiful white dress smiled at her with perfect teeth. There was something that was familiar about this woman. There was also something eerily strange about her beauty. Even though they were faded, there was the scars of abuse and work. Her seemingly perfect teeth in the front were pulled, and fragments of golden-brown hair were poking out of her scalp as if it had been brutally cut.

She suddenly remembered her parents always talking about a woman whom had given them Cosette to take care of.

She remembered that she had been a prostitute, doing everything for Cosette.

All she could remember is that she died of tuberculosis, which was the reason that the strange man came and took her instead.

If only she could remember her name...

The woman just kept stroking her with her soft hands and started singing.

_I dreamed a dream in time gone by..._

_When hope was high, and life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die..._

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving..._

The heart wrenching song soothed her as the woman helped her to her feet.

"Hello Eponine. Darling Eponine..."

She gave her a look of utter motherly love, a love that Eponine always dreamed of.

"Excuse me, monsieur but how did you know my my name? And forgive me but may I ask what is yours?"

The woman took Eponine's hand.

"I know your name dear because you're in heaven."

At first Eponine was confused.

"My name is Fantine. I am a guidance angel. I will show you the ways of your new world. I from your past. You never knew me, but darling, I was watching over you just as I was watching over my own daughter Cosette. You are probably confused and wondering what happened. That will all come in good time, darling. But for now you need your rest."

Eponine was pulled over to a large barricade, except instead of it being full of chairs and other makeshift furniture, it was full of floating beds full of... dead people. All of a sudden, however, she started noticing some of the people she cared for. Gavroche, Enjolras, and all the rest of the boys from the barricade. Enjolras turned to look in her direction but just gave the same scowl that he always had. He had a smug look on his face as if he didn't want to be there. All the others were drinking out of their endless barrel of beer and laughing at the stories at their former childhood. _Just like old times,_ Eponine thought to herself

So why was Enjolras so unhappy? She wasn't so sure why she was here herself but she wasn't unhappy... she already died inside when she found out Marius was in love with Cosette.

She cringed when she heard that name. _Cosette,_she thought to herself, _now I remember. Cosette? How can it be? We were children together... now look what's become of me_

Ghostly tears started running down her translucent cheek.

She started singing in vain:

_And now i'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, nowhere to go to._

_Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to._

_And now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here._

She had sung that song too many times by now, but every time it made her forget about "him" even more.

All of a sudden, Fantine reappeared before her with a look of utter sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Eponine. I know well what it feels like to seem like your life seemed nothing of a waste."

"Rubbish. Like you would know."

Fantine's eyes turned from sorrow to horror.

"An attitude like that will get you absolutely nowhere here, young lady. If you don't think I understand, think again. Why do you think I'm a guidance angel?"

Eponine felt ashamed with herself. She was practically half related to this woman.

"Forgive me, I'm just a little upset."

Fantine sighed. "I understand darling. I'm just trying to explain to you what a guidance angel is."

She sat Eponine down on a barricade chair.

"A guidance angel is someone who has died a most terrible death for the dear love of someone else, therefore being chosen to guide the dead into the afterlife and watching over the living of those they love most."

Eponine gave a nod in understanding.

"Eponine you have been chosen to become a guidance angel because you took a bullet for Marius your one true love and gave him the life with my daughter that you so dreamed for yourself. You sacrificed everything that you wanted to have others live themselves, just as I died trying to save my child."

Eponine looked at all her friends in the distance. "But what about them? They died for their freedom!"

"Indeed they did, sweetheart. Which I greatly honor them for. But being a guidance angel is very rare. You have to have had great love for someone and died in a most loving way, as if you had nothing else to live for."

Eponine closed her eyes as she tried to remember how she died.

She remembered the barricade. It was simply a little makeshift barricade, but it was strong. In fact it looked like the one here. Except there were things happening. The French anarchy had ambushed them with their first attack. She remembered that she was on the top near a wooden wardrobe and then she saw a soldier approach Marius. She yelled out "NOOOO!" and lunged forward. Then everything went black. But what happened to her?

"Don't fight the memory." said Fantine.

"You got shot in the heart trying to save Marius. It was a noble move."

She suddenly remembered now the words she fought out of her mouth as she was giving her last breath...

_So don't you fret, Mossieur Marius, I don't feel any pain._

_A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me me now!_

_You're here- that's all I need to know!_

_And you will keep me safe..._

_And you will keep me close..._

_And rain..._

_Will make the flowers grow!_

Eponine remembered the pain that she felt at that moment, realizing that he would never be hers... then suddenly she remembered what he said to her the last time they spoke:

_But you will live 'Ponine! Dear God above!_

_If I could close your wounds with words of love!_

Love. That beautiful four-letter word that she never heard out of any man's voice until that very moment.

"What you never realized 'Ponine was that he always loved you. Maybe not exactly in affection, but in dear friendship. And that, is what all matters."

Fantine had a point. It was time to let go of the past.

"Which is why you are now Marius's guardian angel. You will watch over him for the rest of his days."

Eponine started collapsing in despair.

"But I can't! I can't watch my only love spending the rest of his life with someone else!"

Fantine smiled and touched her cheek. "Yes you can. I did."

Eponine stared at Fantine for a moment. "Who?"

Fantine's smile faded as her memory stirred. "Jean Val Jean. You have surely met him, no?"

"You mean the old conner? No."

She nodded her head."Yes. And you have met him. He is Cosette's father."

Eponine's eyebrow rose."You mean the man that swindled my parents?"

Fantine giggled. "Yes, that's the man. But he only did that because I told him to before I passed. You see, you can say yourself your parents were abusive, and after going to prostitution and dying of tuberculosis and shock, it was the piece of love I could give her for I..."

Fantine looked away in embarrasment. "You can tell me, Monsieur. I won't judge."

Fantine smiled gently. "You see, Val Jean was originally the mayor of my town. At the time we always referred to him as Mossieur le Mayor, since he would never reveal his real name. I never knew he was the infamous Jean Val Jean until I died. But when I had fallen ill, he took me away from the Hell I was living in and revived me to health. Unfortunately Inspector Javert didn't see the beauty in me living to see my daughter's beautiful face again. He threatened Mossieur and I that we would be arrested for me being a whore and Val Jean being a former convict for the rest of of our bloody lives. Me being so weak I became frightened and died of shock. But we had previously had a conversation about how if I died Cosette would be in the hands of Mossieur because I... loved him. Loved more than the man that fathered Cosette. He was all I could think about, all that I could dream of spending the rest of my life with... but it was never meant to be. He was the mayor and I was a factory worker martyr near the brink of death. That is why I watch over him now."

Eponine was touched by Fantine's love story.

"But Monsieur Fantine, what happens if the person your watching over passes on?"

"Then you go on to the next person on your list. In my case it will be Cosette."

Eponine looked over the clouds that overlooked France.

"It's beautiful from up here. Unlike what it's like to live it."

Fantine laughed."Indeed. But I have seen terrible deaths and crimes been done down there. And I can assure you it is not as beautiful."

Eponine closed her eyes in despair. But Fantine just patted Eponine's shoulder.

"Believe me my dear Eponine. You will see things that you will not want to see. And there will be things that will bring you joy. But It will be an experience that you will never forget.

For even though your life has ended,

Your journey has only begun."


	3. Emty Chairs and Broken Hearts

Eponine woke up with a jolt in her floating cot.

She suddenly realized that she was dead again.

All of a sudden she saw a shadow move past her bed.

"Enjolras what are you doing here? Trying to check me out are you?" Eponine said with a cheery voice.

But Enjolras didn't get the joke. Instead, he gave her a look of utter disgust. "Typical 'Ponine. Singing the candy and sugar canes song again. You think that everything is just fine, right? Well it isn't Eponine! We're dead! We should be down there, fighting for our justice down there with our brothers... alive!"

Eponine's body fueled with rage. "How DARE you! Don't you tell me that I should figure out my priorities, Goddammit! Your the one who has the problem, bossing me around like i'm a little kid! I have to watch the one man I was ever in love live the rest of his life with another woman! But the thing is Marius..."

She suddenly realized that nobody knew about her love for Marius...not even her little brother Gavroche.

Enjolras turned around with a look of utter sympathy. All of a sudden he took her hand and hugged her."I'm so sorry 'Ponine. I know how you feel."

Eponine felt shocked as Enjolras walked away. _Who could Enjolras possibly have been in love with?_ Eponine thought to herself._ He even told Marius himself that there was no time for lover boys._

Eponine just decide to shrug it off and keep on walking.

"'Ponine!'Ponine!" Eponine knew that funny little voice anywhere.

"Gavroche my good man!" She grabbed Gavroche and placed him on her strong shoulders.

Gavroche started laughing as Eponine ran around.

Eponine finally had to put him down after her shoulders started getting tired.

"Goodness 'Ponine you treat like i'm still a wee pup! Not a man!"

"That's because you still are a wee pup!" said Eponine.

"Careful, 'Ponine. You don't want him to crush you with his extremely annoying behavior!"

Eponine smiled as she heard her old friend Courfeyrac. She ran up to him and gave him a friendly hug.

"So I see you're dead too, eh? Goodness I'm surrounded by dead people!" Eponine started laughing.

"Well as long as we died fighting for our freedom, that's what matters!" Coufeyrac gave Gavroche a noogie.

"Enjolras doesn't seem to accept that... apparently he's in love!" Eponine added.

"Enjolras? In love? Ha! I'll see that when General Lamarque comes back from the dead!"

Eponine rose her eyebrows."Speaking of which, where is General Lamarque? Shouldn't we be able to see him with the revolutionaries...?"

All of a sudden, Fantine interceded with the conversation. "You can only see people you knew during your lifetime."

"I see. But we didn't know you, Fantine, and we can still see you!" Said Eponine.

"Yes but I am a guidance angel. Also since my blood is shared with someone you do know, it's a pretty reasonable explanation."

Fantine suddenly grabbed Eponine's arm and brought her towards the edge of the clouds. "Sorry to end your reunion but you are about to start your first assignment."

Eponine could see Fantine's shaky hands shedding away a tear now floating into the beyond.

"What's the matter Madame Fantine?" Asked Eponine in curiosity.

"Today I will be taching you how to bring someone into the afterlife...and our example today is Jean Val Jean."

Eponine stopped dead in her tracks. "W-what happened Madmoiselle?"

"'Ponine, there are some things in life you can control, there are some you can't."

Fantine was always diplomatic in her speaking, but Eponine could understand that was probably code for "he's dying of old age."

"Take my hand." Insisted Fantine. "Soon, I will teach you to do this on your own, but for now you're coming with me."

When Eponine grabbed her hand she felt the sensation of free falling and the tingling feeling when your foot falls asleep.

* * *

When they landed on the ground, Eponine heard a "boom!" and dust scattering in all directions.

"I hear you are good at finding your way around Paris, Eponine."

"Yes Madmoiselle. Do you need help?"

"I know my way around my hometown, Montreal and have done many cases there, but I have never been to Paris except for you and your friends."

Eponine walked sown the streets of where she used to live. She remembered everything, from the buildings so beaten up by wind and rain that they sway sideways, the red, blue, and white flags that waved to the people in the streets. She tried waving hello hello to the people that she used to know, but they all just kept walking.

"You can see them, they cannot see you."

They kept walking when she saw it: the ABC cafe.

The last place she and her friends would ever meet... the place where she took her last breath.

All of a sudden, she heard a familiar, beautiful voice sing the most tragic words she could ever hear...

_There's a grief that can't be spoken..._

_there's a pain goes on and on..._

_empty chairs, at empty tables..._

_now friends are dead and gone..._

"Marius!" She shouted. She ran to the window where he was singing(That's also when she first realized she could float) and screamed his name: "Marius! Marius! I'm here! I'm with you! Can't you see me?"

She tried singing

She tried pounding on the window

She tried everything with fail... for he just kept singing.

_Phantom faces at the windows!_

_Phantom shadows on the floor!_

_Empty chairs at empty tables,_

_Where my friends will meet no more!_

_Oh my friends, my friends!_

_Don't ask me..._

_What your sacrifice was for?_

_Empty chairs at empty tables..._

_where my friends will sing no more._

Tears streamed down Eponine's face as he finished the song and Cosette grabbed his hand and took him out of her sight.

"Marius..." she choked.

"I love you."

When Eponine turned around, Fantine's eyes were tear stricken. "Darling... you really loved him didn't you?"

All Eponine could do was look into Fantine's beautiful brown eyes and sink her head into her chest and cry.


	4. Bringing Val Jean Home

"So where do you want me to take you?" Eponine asked.

"To the convent" answered Fantine.

"That's where my love will say his final prayers."

They were floating on the wide streets of Paris when she heard the familiar sound of wedding bells.

She looked away from the beautiful sound, knowing whom the wedding was for.

Once they reached the convent, the halls were enlightened with candles.

The Sisters were humming gently in the distance, but she could hear a faint man's voice at the end of the hall...

They entered a small large room also filled with candles. In the corner was a wilted old man singing a prayer:

"_God on high, hear my prayer. Take me now to thy care..."_

After he was done singing, the once silent room echoed with the sound of Fantine's angelic voice...

"_Monsieur I bless your name..."_

_"I am ready Fantine!" _As if he could hear his love's voice once again as he was passing...

"_Monsieur you've done your burden..."_

_"At the end of my days!"_

_"You've raised my child in love..."_

_"She's the best of my life!"_

_"And you shall be with...God."_

Eponine smiled lightly as she wiped away a tear running down her face. It was the most beautiful reunion she had ever seen...

All of a sudden, Cosette and Marius burst into the room. Seeing Marius, she jumped and floated over to his side.

"_Papa! Papa! I do not understand... are you alright? Why did you go away?" _said Cosette.

Val Jean's face turned from somber to enlightenment. "_Cosette! My child! Am I forgiven now? Thank God, thank God, I've lived to see this day!"_

Marius's gentle voice joined in... "_It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool, it's you who who must forgive a thankless man. It's thanks to you that I am living... again I lay down my life at your feet! Cosette, your father is a saint... when they wounded me he took me from the barricade, carried like a babe and brought me home... to you."_

Eponine's sadness stormed inside her... did this man really risk his life to save Marius? And Cosette... her face. She looked so devastated...

"_Now you are here... again beside me."_ Started Val Jean.

_"Now I can die in peace...for now my life is blessed!"_

Eponine's heart broke when she saw Cosette's trembling body pleading for her adoptive father to stay alive.

"_You will live, Papa you're going to live! It's too soon! Too soon to say goodbye..."_

_"Yes Cosette, forbid me now to die! I'll obey, I will try"_

Val Jean grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Cosette. "_On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping... it's the story of one who turned from hating... a man who only learned to love, then gave you to my keeping."_

Fantine's voice rang out once more in the silent convent. "_C__ome with me, where chains will never bind you... all your grief at last, at last, behind you... God in Heaven, look down on him in mercy..."_

_"Forgive me all my trespasses, and take me to your glory..." _Val Jean's head slumped over as his spirit left his body. He seemed dazed and confused, but Fantine just held his hand and another one for Eponine. She looked at Cosette who had collapsed into Marius's arms in despair.

"_Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation... take my love, for love is everlasting..."_

Eponine was so touched by this song of goodbye that she just had to harmonize along... she grabbed Fantine's hand and came into Val Jean's sight.

"_And remember, the truth that once was spoken... to love another person is to see the face of God!"_

Eponine felt the same sensation as when they arrived and she suddenly saw themselves landing back in Heaven. She started hearing her friends singing in the distance... and she started singing along.

"_Do you hear the people sing? Lost in the valley of the night? It is a music of a people who are climbing to the light! For the wretched of the Earth, there is a flame that never dies. Even the darkest night will and the Sun will rise!"_

_"They will live again in freedom in the Garden of the Lord! We will walk around the ploughshare; we will put away the sword! The chain will be broken and all men will have their reward!"_

_"Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing? Say, do you hear the distant drums? It is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes! Ah! Tomorrow... COMES!"_

* * *

**Hey everybody I just wanted to give everyone a shout out whoever has read or given me reviews! Have gone to over 200 views in less than three days thank you so much! Keep reviewing and letting me know anything that I need to correct! Everybody has given me good constructive ****criticism and if you please keep it that way and make it appropriate and nice that would be really appreciated! By the way this is NOT the end of the story for those of you who like it so far! I've got a lot more planned! Also, the lyrics in this story are not my work they are the work of Claude-Michel Shoenberg and his many great lyricist! I also do not own Les Mis in anyway. Thanks everyone! And keep on writing!**


	5. Enjolras

After bringing Val Jean to heaven, Fantine started teaching her the ways of being a guidance angel.

She was taught how to be considerate toward him in this transition, since he was probably confused and unaware of what just happened.

She was also taught how to be patient, which she being so headstrong had a bit of trouble getting used to.

She was taught to be proper in her speaking, and how to say the words clearly to the new angel.

After awhile, Eponine learned the proper ways of being a guidance angel and she became a natural at her job... and she loved it.

She brought in many other people and she became a favorite for comforting people.

Fantine was very proud of her.

However, Eponine became anxious and wanted to see and watch over Marius, But as Fantine always said: "all good things come to those who wait, Eponine."

When Eponine wasn't working she would talk to her friends.

"So how was Marius when you saw him, 'Ponine?" Asked Marius's friend Grantaire.

"Well he was handsome as always... and he and Cosette have tied the knot." Eponine explained.

Grantaire grinned."Looks like Don Juan has spoken." All the other boys laughed along with him.

Enjolras looked over their way."So 'Ponine. You two were best friends, right?"

Eponine looked over and crossed her eyebrows, warning him that her should shut up.

"Tell me, so you think two friends that are a boy and a girl can be friends without having feelings for each other? Or is it just... inevitable."

Eponine gave Enjolras a look of mercy. "Please Enjolras, don't..."

"Well why not 'Ponine? Is there something you're hiding from us? Or do I have to tell them myself?"

By now Eponine's tears were streaming like a river."NO!"

But Enjolras wouldn't give in."You see while Marius was off playing with his little Cosette dolly Eponine had a little lovesick heart of her own..."

Courveyrac stood up and eyed Enjolras down."Enjolras! What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm just trying to tell the truth about Eponine's dark lies..." Enjolras said with a devilish grin.

Eponine stood up with her cheeks as red as roses."YOU JACK***!"

The entire ghostly ABC cafe went silent as Eponine ran off.

_Why? Why would Enjolras do such a thing? Why did he make it sound like such a crime?_ Eponine thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back at the cafe, Grantaire was looking at Enjolras with a look of disgust.

"Now what was that for, Enjolras? So what if she didn't tell us that she loved Marius? Like we would care? It was honestly pretty obvious when Eponine started singing that love song when she died. Now why did you...?"

But Enjolras was gone.

_What have I done? _Enjolras thought. _You're so STUPID Enjie!_

Enjolras stopped in his tracks when he saw Eponine sobbing on her cot.

"'Ponine... i'm so..."

"Don't even start Enjolras. You said what you felt, now stay the Hell away from me!"

Enjolras knew he had this coming for him. He had a hard time transitioning into the afterlife, and he took it out on Eponine...

"Listen 'Ponine, I don't know what got into me back there. I'm sorry. It's been a really hard time for me, being dead and all, and I don't know why I keep taking it out on you. It's wrong. And I also just wanted to let you know that the other guys don't really care that you loved him. They actually feel bad for you. They realize that you really cared for him..."

"Oh do they?"Eponine scoffed. "And why all of a sudden have you become over there telling me it's all okay? Have you ever thought that this is hard for me too Enjolras? What changed in you? What happened to the kind,enthusiastic boy that all the girls drooled over but always pushed love away? Do you even realize how much I loved him Enjie? I cried myself to sleep thinking of him every night, knowing I would never have him. I had awful parents that only cared about money and swindling, even influenced me to abuse Cosette as much as they abused her... I will never have a perfect family that I always dreamed of... never have a child like I always wanted. Never have..."

But before Eponine could say anything else, Enjolras looked her in the eyes and suddenly...

kissed her.

Their lips were cold against each other and he had his hand on her pale cheeks.

She pushed him away. "ENJOLRAS!" She screamed. She turned around confused.

Enjolras's head bowed in embarrassment. "I'm...sorry. I've been in love with you for so long, I got so jealous. But I couldn't stand you to be in so much pain..."

Eponine turned around with a little smile on her face. "So all this time, I've been your secret love? I'm so sorry if I made you feel jealous."

She moved a little closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Listen, I wouldn't say that i'm in love with you yet, but I have always kind of liked you. We need to get to know each other better."

She leaned in closer. "But you are officially the first man that has kissed me." She whispered.

Finally, she pushed her lips on to his as she put her hands on his neck. She brushed her hands through his hair and then pushed away.

"We can never speak of this, okay?" Eponine whispered.

Enjolras stood up, shocked at what had just happened. _So Eponine liked me all along as well? _He thought.

He looked back. _I've got to prove to her that i'm better than Marius._

Eponine looked back at Enjolras, but all she could see is the sound of him disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Okay everybody for all you Enjonine lovers out there this was for you! But for those of you whose opinions are against E/E, please, if you don't have anything nice to say about it don't say anything at all. The only reason that I have a romantic relationship with these two is because since all the characters are dead, Marius can't really be involved with Eponine. I also want to follow the actual story as much as possible where Eponine never gets Marius but she does have at least some type of romance, to make the story more enjoyable. However, with that being said as much I myself am actually more of a follower with E/M, so Marius will still be highly involved with the story. But like I said, please don't got all mean about the whole team Marius and team Enjolras thing... both characters will be involved equally!**


	6. The Living Part 1: Poor Cosette

**Hey everybody it's me! Throughout the story, I will have a couple of these "meanwhile" chapters so that you can kind of know what's going on between Cosette and Marius while everything is going on with the regular story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cosette had been under deep depression after her father had passed.

Marius tried everything he could to comfort her and try to think of what was most important, but she just acted like she didn't care.

It was rare she ever leave their house, let alone do anything at all.

Marius had to hide Val Jean's letter from Cosette since she would constantly be reading it.

There was sometimes where she would just stare out the window, watching the world as it went on. Marius had to do everything around the house, which never bothered him. But it broke his heart to see his one true love be in so much pain.

Finally, he snapped. "Alright Cosette, what is the matter with you? Stop doing this to me! Your killing me to see you this way! Now get your God damn head out of the clouds and start living!"

Cosette looked at him with a face of pure innocence.

Marius collapsed to the floor. "Please, my love. I love you too much to see you throw your life away. I've seen you go through so much more Hell than this. Please..." He looked into her eyes. "Stay with me, Cosette."

Cosette's eyes whose eyes had blackened bags from sleep deprivation, rose for the first time in months.

And she smiled. "It's a lot harder than it looks, but okay, I will try."

They fell into each other's arms and kissed.

* * *

After Marius's "intervention," Cosette's depression started to lessen. She cried less often, started doing more things again, and even started sharing her love to Marius.

But it wasn't as easy as that.

Cosette was still having trouble sleeping, and when she had her panic attacks, they would be highly severe.

She would lock herself in a room and start screaming at the top of her lungs, screaming in agony...

Marius was worried that she would try to kill herself.

There were even times where he would have to break into the room to see if she was okay.

But when she was having one of her "good days," she was the same beautiful Cosette that he fell in love with.

It truly was a sad death that he died on their wedding day. When Cosette read his letter, she didn't know what to do.

She loved her father so much.

She cried the entire funeral.

While they were in town buying groceries, everyone they knew said hello to Cosette and asked how she was doing.

"I'm doing better, thank you. The doctors are telling me i'm improving." Is how she would always answer. But Marius knew that she was screaming for mercy on the inside.

* * *

After a few days, Cosette and Marius were home.

Cosette was knitting.

Marius had had just gotten home from his job.

Cosette had a smile on her face and she was softly to herself.

Marius hadn't heard that beautiful voice of lark for a long time.

"You're unusually happy today, love." Said Marius.

"Oh am I?" Cosette replied.

"Yes... or at least a lot happier than you've been."

Cosette stopped knitting and looked out the window. "Marius I have something to tell you...Marius I'm..."

Marius heard a glass crashing in the kitchen. "Oh hold that thought, love."

He disappeared into the kitchen.

When he came back, Cosette had turned around to face him with a smile from ear to ear.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Marius asked.

Cosette held up a now finished large doll shaped dress.

"Marius... I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Keep reading to find out what happens next...**


	7. Falling Deeper in Love

It had been a few months since the revolution, and everybody was starting to get more used to the afterlife.

Eponine and Enjolras still hadn't revealed themselves about their kiss, and Eponine planned to keep it that way.

But Enjolras had other ideas.

There were times where they would sitting down with their friends, talking about their past, when he would try reaching over to grasp her hand.

But she would always give him that look and he knew to stop.

Eponine may have been a girl, but she was no prissy when it came to fist fights.

But when they were alone together, everything was magic.

Eponine still didn't know where her feeling laid between Marius and Enjolras.

She did have feelings for Enjolras, but she was still in love with Marius at the same time.

"So when did you officially fall in love with me?" Eponine asked.

"Well let's see... I remember when we were all about thirteen, you were new to the neighborhood since your parents had just closed down their inn. Marius was going to play the old meet me at Wet street prank on a girl named Eponine, since It was a day after rainfall. She didn't know that wet street referred to when the carriages run over potholes and spray water on anybody walking down it... and he came back with a soaked, mud plastered girl looking like she was going cry. When you looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, I was starstruck. But I always knew that it just wouldn't work. You barely counted me as a friend anyway..."

Eponine held his hand and smiled.

She understood how he felt.

There was a side about Enjolras that she had never seen before... it was just the way he talked about her.

It was exactly how she felt for Marius.

"Let's maybe start out simple. For instance: what is your favorite color?" Eponine was trying to start "dating" Enjolras.

"Red."

_Should have known._ Eponine smirked to herself.

"How about you, Mademoiselle." Enjolras said to her in a fashionable way.

"Gold. It reminds me of the sun, and the way it makes everything seem brighter."

Enjolras looked at her looking up at the not-so-far-away-anymore sun.

There was something about her attitude. So happy, but yet she had been through so much pain.

"I don't know how you can do it." Enjolras said.

Eponine looked at him confused. "Do what?"

"How you can be so happy all the time. You've lost everything but yet you still...live."

Eponine's eyes softened. "I guess it's the only thing I can do, you know?"

Enjolras looked at her with a look of utter love.

Eponine grabbed him and hugged him so hard he felt like his lungs were about to explode.

"Since now I think I have something to live for."

Eponine put her hands on Enjolra's chest as they kissed.

She reached up to his ear and said:

"I love you Enjolras."

They kissed each other harder as the sun glowed before them.

But there was someone that she couldn't help thinking about in the background...


	8. The Family that Never Came

Eponine woke up in her cot with Enjolras beside her.

She knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

He looked so peaceful she couldn't bear to wake him.

She walked around in the ghostly place when she bumped into Fantine.

She simply nodded her head. "You're ready."

Fantine grabbed her hand and brought her to the edge.

"You know what to do and you know the rule: Not to be seen by the living. It is time to watch over Marius... and for good reason. But enough with that, you will find out yourself."

Right when Eponine was about to ask what Fantine was talking about, she was pushed into the open sky.

Eponine knowing what to do next, warped herself on to the ground.

She maneuvered her way around the crowds of people, and over her shoulder she could see Wet Street.

She remembered everything about that prank...

it was the first time she met Marius.

She had made friends with Enjolras already, but when that fateful carriage showered her with muddy water.

In the alley, Marius was laughing on the ground, yelling "gotcha!"

He stopped when he saw she was crying. He wiped away her tears and wrapped his jacket around her and brought her up to the cafe to get warm.

And she saw Enjolras...

But she never realized how much she would care for him,

how debated she would feel,

and how much she would grow to love him...

She shook herself to her senses. She had a job to do.

She knew where she had to go... she could sense it.

She finally reached her destination... 23 Rue Rosette.

It was a large, luxurious house. Garnished with vines and gold.

It was mansion fit for a princess... such as Cosette.

She walked into the mansion and saw many candles, angels, and crosses decorating the hallways. She saw Marius in the kitchen and ran to embrace him but he walked to another room. He was bringing soup and some medicine.

She saw Cosette on the couch... struggling to breathe from Pneumonia.

But that's not what Eponine was paying attention to...

Cosette's stomach was huge with baby.

Eponine could feel tears welting in her eyes.

She collapsed to the ground, accidently knocking over a pot...

"What was that?" Yelled Marius.

Eponine didn't know what to do...

So she ran.

* * *

Eponine warped herself back home, collapsing on the ground dirty, muddy, and wet.

The grime wiped off almost immediately.

Enjolras looked at her with a ghostly look on his face. "P-Ponine?"

She looked at him with a look of desperation. "Go AWAY!" She screamed.

She felt cold; helpless. She felt like the whole world was crashing down on her.

Cosette was expecting... and very sick. She felt sorry for Cosette. She almost died of Pneumonia, but when her parents actually took care of her, she was nursed back to health.

But Cosette... she looked like she was sick beyond repair.

She felt someone grab her shoulder. "Don't cry, 'Ponine..." Gavroche said.

Eponine somehow mustered a little smile she grabbed his hand... and hugged him.

"Um... 'Ponine, you can let go now."

"Right, sorry." Eponine's lips were quivering. "I just couldn't stand to see Marius start a family without me in it...and Cosette's so sick."

"I'm sure she'll be alright." He assured.

He put his hands in her lips forcing a smile on her face. "Cheer up, lass. Gavroche is here, never fear."

Gavroche always lightened Eponine up when she was in a bad mood.

Fantine finally approached her. "Enjolras sent me to check up on you."

Eponine glanced in Fantin's direction. "Why didn't you warn me?" Eponine pleaded.

"I did warn you I just didn't reveal the details. There are some things Eponine that you will have to face on your own."

Eponine looked up and stared. "Cosette has Pneumonia. Just letting you know." And she walked away.

Fantine just nodded. "I know 'Ponine, I know."

* * *

**Hey thanks everyone I have over 500 views now! **


	9. The Living Part 2: The Twins

Cosette had been gravely ill with Pneumonia for 3 weeks now, but with the herbs and medicines that the doctor prescribed, Cosette was starting to recover. But she wasn't worried about herself as much as her unborn child and if they would become disabled due to the medicine she was taking...

But the doctor assured her it was all natural medication so it was unlikely it would hurt the baby.

She was already nine months into the pregnancy. She was due any day now.

While on bed rest and recovering form her Pneumonia, Cosette continued her studying her bible and read her books until there were none left on the shelf.

She drew,

She sung,

and when she wasn't doing anything else, she slept.

She still had a minor cough, and her chest wheezed with with pain, but she kept being strong.

She felt terrible for being such a burden on Marius. She had been so sickly recently.

She just hoped the baby would bring some light to the tragic events that had happened to them in the past.

Cosette wanted a boy and Marius didn't care, he just wanted a kid.

They had already been shrouded in gifts for the baby, and Marius had built the nursery.

She wanted to treat her children to have a happy childhood, just as she had with her own father... not with the Thernardiers.

When she was awake, and Marius was home, Marius would sit next to her at the bedside, and they would kiss and talk about the worried of the day and he would give her her daily medicine.

"I think you'll be a great father, Marius." Cosette would always say.

"And you will be a wonderful mother." Marius would answer.

And they would smile, waiting for their piece of life to enter their world.

* * *

One day, Cosette was sleeping and Marius was in the other room reading a book...

when he heard a scream come from the bedroom.

He rushed into the room, finding Cosette in agony from contractions.

Marius quickly scooped Cosette out of the bed and carried her weak body into their carriage and ordered the cabby man to bring them to the hospital.

When they reached the hospital, the nurses realized that her baby was about to come out any minute so they had to act fast...

and they left Marius waiting for the moment for when they he got to see his new family...

* * *

When the Nuns came out of the nursing room, they came with somber look on their face.

Marius knew there was something wrong.

"Well we have some good news for you... your wife had a successful delivery. Congrats you are now the father of two little girls..."

"Wait did you just say TWO GIRLS?" Marius's eye's looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Yes Cosette had twins. Though they are fraternal, meaning they look completely different."

Marius couldn't believe it... twins! But where was Cosette?

"So what's the bad news...?" He asked.

"Due to some unknown cause, most likely medication induced complications, one of your daughters was born blind. A child like that will be looked down upon Monsieur, and that child will suffer gravely. Would you like us to send her to an orphanage for you?"

Marius looked at them with disgust. "Absolutely not. Blind or not, she is our child and we raise her as such."

He looked away. "How is my beloved?"

The nurses looked at each other in worry. "Well that's also what we wanted to talk to you about. You see Cosette's ailment had already weakened her so much, she managed to give birth but she lost a lot of blood... the hypoglycemic shock has put her into a coma."

Marius looked up at them. "No..."

"I'm sorry monsieur but her chances of surviving are very slim...

She may not wake up again."


	10. Eponine's risk

Eponine and Fantine's jobs had become drastically more busy after Cosette went into a coma.

The babies had come home but Marius was too busy staying overnight at the hospital, he hadn't even given them their names yet.

But Marius wanted to choose his babies names with Cosette... and he wasn't going to let Cosette give up... not after what they've gone through already.

Eponine could tell that Fantine was worried about Cosette.

And Eponine was worried about the children, since they were being neglected by their father.

Eponine was getting sadder every day, thinking about the family she never had...

Enjolras was getting worried.

He would try to comfort her by cheering her up with jokes and cuddling with her... but Eponine was too worried about Cosette and Marius.

She had to do something...

* * *

So Eponine decided to do the unthinkable...

"I want to dreamwalk, Fantine." Eponine declared.

Fantine stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"People go mad from spirits who dare dreamwalk... the answer is NO!"

"Oh come on... what's the whole punishment if you make someone go mad anyway? It's heaven!"

Fantine gave her a look of sympathy."Well nothing horrible really. But you'll be forced to crossover early. It's basically when you officially 'die.' It is the end of your afterlife. You usually crossover once you've spent 100 years in the after life... then you take your place in the constellations, and you will finally sleep in everlasting peace. Like I said, it's truly not that bad, but then you won't finish your purpose, and you truly won't find your peace."

Eponine looked out to the sunset. "Just tell me the rules, and i'll follow them. I think it's the only way I can find peace."

Fantine sighed and looked at Eponine. "You have to enter his sleep at midnight and come back at exactly 12:05. And you have to make sure he is not having another dream, or else he'll get confused."

Eponine nodded. "Fine. I'm talking to him tonight."

Fantine's eyebrows rose."I just hope you know what you're doing."

Eponine smirked."Oh believe me I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

* * *

Eponine watched as the clock struck twelve.

She took a deep breath and revealed herself into view.

Marius sat up and saw her glowing translucent figure.

"'Ponine?"

She smiled. It had been so long. "Hey there monsieur what's new with you?"

He laughed. "What are you doing here? coming to watch over me are you?"

"Actually that's exactly what i'm doing. Marius I've come to talk to you. Listen, you've got to stay strong and take care of your children. I know Cosette may die, but you can't give up on them... cause if you do your giving up on me."

Marius looked at her with sadness. "What should I do, 'Ponine? Why are you here?"

Eponine started to cry. "In my honor, I want you to take care of your children, especially if Cosette dies, and I will try the best I can to save her."

She started to fade away..."And I came her to tell you for the last time that I love you."

Marius tried yelling for her...

but she was already gone.

* * *

**Hey everybody thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm planning to wrap this story up in a few chapters, and i'm also planning to make a sequel. Thanks again!**


	11. Val Jean's Words of Wisdom

**Hey everybody gotten over 1,000 views now! Thank you so much! And thanks to all of those who have kept reviewing and commenting it's very much appreciated! Like I said before i'm planning to stop this story in a couple of chapters(Kinda running out of ideas) but maybe having a sequel... Thanks again! ;)**

* * *

Eponine returned with Enjolras waiting for her at the entrance.

"I've been worried about you" He said without a smile or hello.

"Been busy." Eponine answered walking away from him.

Enjolras grabbed her arm before she could get any farther. "Now you listen to me. All you've been doing is wallowing around feeling sorry for yourself which you normally never do... I know you've been thinking of him, and it's got to stop. I'm your man now, and i'm not going to let him get in the way of our love. I will never love any woman except you... you are my purpose. I want us to sleep peacefully together."

He looked away. "Please honey, I have to know that you are in this with me."

"Enjie, I need to be alone for awhile."

Enjolras let go of her hand and shook his head. "I see."

Eponine turned around in shock. "No Enjolras that's not what I meant..."

"Oh you made yourself perfectly clear." Enjolras walked away without a word.

Hot tears started streaming down her face. "No Enjie, not you too."

But it was already too late.

He was gone.

* * *

Eponine knew she had made a huge mistake, but she didn't know how to fix it.

"You should talk with Val Jean. He's very good with those kind of situations." Fantine said.

So Eponine decided to take a visit to visit Val Jean at the ghostly convent of Digne.

"Excuse Monsieur?"

Val Jean grunted as if to say come in.

"Hi my name is Eponine..."

"Ah Fantine's little apprentice. Please, sit."

He stood up and pulled out a chair and gestured her to the seat.

"I wanted to talk to you about...love. I know it's a touchy subject but I really messed up with my boyfriend Enjolras."

Val Jean leaned forward."It's not touchy at all. Love, when true, can be the most rewarding thing in the world. If I hadn't fallen in love with Fantine, I would have never had the experience of the love a child. My Cosette was naive but that was what drove me to take care of her and keep Fantine's promise... I would never let anything happen to her. Even now with her barely on her death bed, I am full of more hope than ever before. My Cosette is strong, and I know she will live as long as she keeps her faith to God."

"Love my dear is something you can only have with one person. The person that you can hold, talk to about anything, cry on. However, it cannot be shared. I know your dilemma Eponine. Fantine tells me a lot now. When Cosette fell in love with Marius, it made me feel sick... but I realized how much he loved her."

Val Jean brushed his hand against her cheek. "I learned the hardest lesson any father has to make, and they all do believe me. If you love someone set them free."

"I have a question for you Eponine. Do you truly love Marius?"

"Well I..." Eponine realized she didn't have an answer. There was something blocking her love for Marius... a love that was stronger.

"I do Monsieur...but I love Enjolras more."

"Then you must let go of Marius. Love your true love... the one that loves you back. Take care of Marius, my Cosette, and their children..."

He held her hands.

"Run to him."

* * *

Eponine was so happy.

She ran as fast as fast as she could and screamed Enolra's name...

when she saw him she ran faster...

she finally flung into his arms and cried in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you so much... i'll never let you go."

He sunk his head into her face. "I'm sorry too. And I love you too."

Eponine had finally found her inner peace.


	12. A family

After his dream with about Eponine, Marius decided to keep her promise and honor his wife by taking good care of his children.

He still visited Cosette often.

One day, he finally decided to name his daughters.

The one with beautiful straight strawberry blond hair he named Clarice Cosette Pomercy... meaning "fame" in French. Marius had a feeling that her beauty would be famous with the men.

and the blind one with brown curls he named Felicite Eponine Pomercy... meaning "happy and lucky." He knew that Felicite was blessing and she would live a happy life.

If only Cosette would wake up.

* * *

One day, Marius brought the babies to the hospital to see their mother for the first time... or at least sense for Felicite.

He had her hold their little hands and she got to "hold" them for the first time.

All of a sudden, Marius broke down into tears. "Please Eponine, if you can hear me, please don't let Cosette die. I don't know what I would do without her. I will keep my promise and take care of the children, but she has to be with me. She has to watch them grow... just a little fall of rain... of hope. I need you 'Ponine."

In the distance, he could hear a beautiful voice:

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain..._

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now!_

_You're here... that's all I need to know!_

All of a sudden the limp hand holding the babies started tightening...

"Marius..." Cosette groaned.

"Cosette... COSETTE!" Marius's eyes rose and he embraced the wife who had been asleep for over a month.

"Nurses!Nurses! She's alive! It's a miracle!"

They came over in a rush.

"My love, meet your new daughters Clarice and Felicite."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Those are one of my favorite names."

"Well then it's settled then."

The family was together again at last.

Marius turned around as a mysterious hand touched his shoulder...

and he swore he saw Eponine's familiar smile reminisce in the shadows.

He smiled knowing whom had made the miracle.

"Farewell my dear friend. You will always be in my heart."


	13. Epilogue

**Yes this is officially the final chapter... I know it was a bit of a short story, but I wanted it to be that way so... yeah! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

* * *

Eponine had the perfect husband, saved Cosette, and had finally found peace.

She lived many years in the after life, saving many people, and bringing people to their home with God.

When it was time for Fantine to cross over, it was one of the saddest goodbyes she had ever made... Fantine was like a mother to her.

Fantine crossed over with Val Jean, hand in hand finally truly together at last.

Eponine became in charge, teaching more guidance angels of her own.

She became very wise and humble.

And once in a while she would check on Marius...

Marius and raised their children well, with love and compassion.

They treated Felicite as a normal person, not just a child whom was blind and they encouraged her to do as many things as possible despite if her disability.

Clarice, as Marius guessed, became a heartache for the boys and became very popular... but her family tried to warn her not to become selfish snobbish.

As for Marius and Cosette, after the girls moved out, they lived to be very old and were never unfaithful to each other.

They were found by their dughters, hand in hand, peacefully gone to rest in their sleep.

And that would be Eponine's final assignment before she finally decided to cross over.

She took Enjolra's hand, gave him one final kiss and finally went away peacefully...

with her friends still singing in the distance.

**The End**

* * *

You're wondering what happened to the rest of the Thernardiers are you?

Azelma died of Tuberculosis after marrying a fine husband and having many children...

Thernardier's alcoholism eventually got the best of him...

and Madame Thernardier died of plain old age.

And I think we all know what happened to those two from there...

Let's just say they didn't go to Heaven...

* * *

**Thanks again everybody!**


End file.
